Rosa de sangre
by xbookanimeloverx
Summary: Sakura una chica de 17 años, vive atormentada por una serie de pesadillas que comienzan raramente, lo que se avecina a ella es escalofriantemente hermoso y horrible...una rosa de sangre...la cual pertenece a un chico que ella creía solo estaba en sus pesadillas.
1. Prólogo

Aclaro los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto

Prólogo

Sus rosados cabellos se pegaban a su frente a causa el sudor frío que manaba de sus poros mientras ella se retorcía

en una pesadilla, en donde ella se encontraba elegantemente vestida de un suave vestido de seda negro per

o descalza, huyendo en una oscuridad sin fin. Ella logró atisbar algo en esa oscuridad que creyó inmensa, acelerando

su carrera sin aparente rumbo, ese '_'algo'_' comenzó a tener forma a medida que se acercaba, y no era un_ ''algo''_ era un

_''alguien''_, era como un hermoso ángel negro, su rostro pálido y de facciones finas como si fueran hechas

delicadamente, su cabello azabache que se confundía en la oscuridad, pero lo más terriblemente bello de_ ''él''_ eran sus

ojos, dos pozos negros que eran inescrutables, llenos de misterio y carente de emociones. Pudo ver que le sonreía, una sonrisa vacía y en sus manos él traía una rosa….pero no una simple rosa

_Una rosa cubierta de sangre._

**HOLA ESPERO LES GUSTE EL PRÓLOGO YA SUBO EL 1ER CAP. (:**

**Xoxo Andrea.**


	2. El chico de la rosa de sangre

Aclaro los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto

Capítulo 1

Presionando brutalmente el interruptor de la lámpara mesa para encenderla, llevó sus manos temblorosas a su rostro empapado de una fina capa de sudor. ''Esa misma pesadilla'' pensó.

Mirando la hora de su pequeño y soso despertador pudo saber que eran las 5:45 a.m, levantándose perezosamente de su mullida cama, se dirigió al baño. Se miró en el pequeño espejo colocado por encima del lavamanos, y no se sorprendió al ver el reflejo de su rostro más pálido de lo normal con un tenue tinte negro por debajo de sus ojos haciendo resaltar más el color verde jade de ellos. Deshaciéndose de sus ropas, corrió la cortina verde agua de la ducha y se metió en ella dejando que el agua corra sobre su cuerpo intentando llevar esos recuerdos de aquella reciente pesadilla.

Una vez vestida con un simple short color mostaza y una blusa con tirantes blanca, bajó las escaleras de madera pulida se dirigió hasta el recibidor y se dispuso a salir de la casa.

Afuera en el porche principal ella pudo respirar hondo y descubrir el aroma del césped húmedo por el rocio matinal, y en él estaba de pie un chico alto y esbelto, los rayos del sol que se lanzaban tenuemente hacían que su cabello rubio fuera más pálido y sus ojos azules se vieran casi inhumanamente bellos.

-Naruto.-dijo ella alzando la mano y encaminándose hacia el.

-Sakura.-Dijo enérgicamente él abriendo los brazos para abrazarla.-Apurémonos que llegaremos tarde al instituto.

El ''st. Elizabeth High school'' era un instituto de clase media alta con altas paredes de concreto armado color granate con ventanas de vidrio templado rodeado de un gran verde jardín cubierto de rosales.''Rosas'' pensó Sakura, quien alejó los pensamientos de su reciente mal sueño. Ella y Naruto atravesaron el mar de cuerpos de los alumnos que se encaminaban hasta sus aulas, para dirigirse a sus casilleros, Sakura abrió el suyo para sacar sus libros de historia , que era la materia que tenía a primera hora. En medio de ese acto ella logró escuchar unos cuchicheos provenientes de un rincón cerca suyo..

-Escuchaste, sobre el nuevo alumno de intercambio?-dijo una chica de larga cabellera rubia y grandes ojos azules como Naruto.

-Dicen que viene de una familia de nobles.-dijo otra chica pelirroja en tono entusiasta. En ese momento la campana sonó y Sakura se dirigió con Naruto con quien compartía la misma materia, a su aula.

-BUENOS DÍAS ALUMNOS/AS.-formuló la profesora Tsunade, una mujer de unos treinta y tantos pero muy bella, aunque con un carácter de mil demonios.-Como saben, estamos inmensamente honrados de recibir al nuevo alumno de intercambio, quien proviene de una familia muy noble y respetada descendiente de Japón e Inglaterra.-Oh un niño mimado pensó Sakura.

-Por favor, pase joven Uchiha Sasuke.

Todos dirigieron la vista al muchacho que entraba elegantemente al aula, las chicas del curso no evitaron sorprenderse y empezar a murmurar cosas sobre lo atractivo que era. Sin embargo Sakura también se sorprendió, pero no de la misma forma que las demás, sintió el vello de la nuca erizarse y como un escalofrío le recorría la columna. ''Ese rostro, esas facciones, ese cabello, _esos ojos_'' pensó y sintió como la bilis subía amargamente a su garganta e inconscientemente susurró para sí misma.

_El chico de la rosa de sangre._


	3. Sueños

Los personajes utilizados para este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Los escritos en _cursiva_ significan pensamientos o sueños.

Capítulo 2

''Esto no es real, esto no es real'' se decía a sí misma Sakura, mientras Sasuke se encaminaba a uno de los bancos vacíos, y ellá vió como él sonreía hacia su dirección, una sonrisa hermosa, carente de emociones como en su sueño, una sonrisa que lo hacía ver más hermoso de lo que era, pero esa belleza escondía algo….algo oscuro, algo no estaba bien con él, era una belleza oscura que inspiraba temor.

Sakura volvió a sentir como el sudor corría desde su frente, y sus manos temblaban como hojas movidas por un viento invernal, pareciese como si la sangre que corría por sus venas se hubieran vuelto pequeños pedazos puntiagudos de hielo.

La campana del almuerzo sonó, Sakura se dirigió temblorosa hasta la cafetería hasta que una voz la llamó.

-Sakura, espera!.-exclamó Naruto, acercándose casi corriendo a ella.-¿Qué te pasa?, estas pálida.

''Oh no pasa nada solo que el chico que aparece en mis pesadillas con una rosa sangrienta, de repente aparece terroríficamente, pero todo normal eh'' pensó ella.-Oh no, no pasa nada Naruto, solo que hoy no tuve tiempo de desayunar, pero ya se me pasará.

Naruto sonrió.-Oye Sakura, qué te parece el nuevo alumno? Nosé es raro, con aires de ''Uy si vengo de una familia noble, no hablo mucho y eso me hace genial, ah y cuando vayan a mi hogar ¿quieren probar mi retrete de oro?''-articuló Naruto haciendo imitando una pose de la alta sociedad…que le salió no muy bien. Sakura al escuchar ''el nuevo alumno'' se tensó completamente, y sin saber que hacer para evitar sonar nerviosa solo dijo:

-Uh, eso creo, pero evitemos hablar de eso, mejor comamos algo, muero de hambre.- trató de sonar lo menos nerviosa posible.

El resto del día pasó en lo que se puede decir ''normal'', Sakura evitó mirar en lo que pudo a Sasuke, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentirlo, sentir esa sensación oscura atrayente que el emanaba y le causaba escalofríos repentinos.

-Sakura, qué ocurre, has estado actuando raro todo el día, sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea.-Ella sabía eso, desde que ella tenía memoria, ambos habían crecido juntos en el orfanato, hasta los 9 años, Naruto había perdido a sus padres en un accidente cuando él era solo un bebé, al menos él sabía que tuvo padres, Sakura simplemente no sabía nada de ellos, ya que con apenas 3 semanas de vida fue encontrada y llevada al orfanato.

Naruto fue adoptado por una familia adinerada, los ''Uzumaki'' quienes se encontraban de viaje la mayoría del tiempo, poseían un terreno grande donde construyeron 2 casas, una donde vivía Naruto y la casa continúa era para Sakura que aceptó a regañadientes ya que consideraba una locura que Naruto le haya dicho que mandaría a construir una casa para ella para ser vecinos literalmente.

-No, no pasa nada, enserio creéme.-sonrió ella débilmente, ansiaba con contarle lo del chico y sus sueños, pero pensaba que la idea era simplemente ''loca''.-Solo debo descansar, hasta luego Naruto.-se despidió de él.

-Hasta luego Sakura, procura dormir bien.- ''dormir bien'' pensó ella, ¿será posible?.

Sakura llegó hasta la puerta de madera pulida y bien hecha de la casa, se dirigió hasta el baño y se duchó tratando así de alejar todos los sucesos repentinos que ocurrieron ese día. Se vistió con un short pijama y un top rosa pálido, se trasladó hasta la cocina, abrió uno de los estantes también de madera que parecía muy antigua y cara pintada en un color ceniza, tomó un paquete de té y se lo preparó, bebiéndolo trató de que este la tranquilizase un poco antes de ir a dormir.

Se acostó en la cama mullida y suave sobre la tela de satén color blanco y el sueño no tardó en aparecer.

_Frío, humedad, lejanía , eran los sentimientos que la invadían, abrió los ojos y descubrió el causante de ellos._

_Agua._

_Ella se encontraba flotando en el mar nocturno, llevaba un vestido de seda, pero esta vez era blanco,el agua era oscura bajo la noche, lo único que producía luz en aquel lugar era la luna, con su brillo inhumano y bello. Una melodía suave casi de otro mundo abrumaba el lugar, era un violín que emitía un sonido angelical…pero con algo oculto en lo más profundo de las notas. Sakura parecía una ninfa fantasmal y hermosa en aquel mar oscuro, brillando bajo la luz de la luna. Repentinamente el sonido del violín paró, y ella comenzó a hundirse lentamente._

''_Dulce oscuridad'' dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos al hundirse._

_Sintió unos brazos suaves y masculinos rodearla, pero ella no quizo abrir los ojos, luego sintió una fría y a la vez cálida presión en los labios, un beso oscuro y a la vez dulce, ella se aferró al muchacho,llevó sus manos hasta el cabello de el, flotante a causa del agua en el,era como tocar hielo pero quemaba a la vez, aún sin abrir los ojos, eso era relajante, hundirse y ser hundida en un beso, los labios de él eran finos y perfectamente moldeados, ese beso era como una llama de fuego congelada, fría en la superficie, pero ardiente en el fondo. Finalmente abrió sus ojos preparada para recibir el agua en ellos, pero no, ella podía ver perfectamente alrededor, el agua oscura profunda, y unos ojos negros que la miraban impertérritamente._

_Sasuke._

_Sintió algo en el pecho, y como algo caliente manaba de él._

''_la rosa de sangre''_

''_Bella rosa de sangre''-dijo él por primera vez, su voz era como una melodía misteriosa y atrayente.-''Es más bella porque esta sangre que la cubre….es tú sangre''._

_-''Al fín te encuentro mi querida flor, tus sueños me pertenecen, tu sangre también''-continuó él._

_Sakura sostuvo la rosa con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, mientras el bello vestido blanco se manchaba con sangre y agua, mientras se hundía más y más en las profundidades de aquel mar y se alejaba de la luz de la luna._

''_Tus sueños y tu sangre me pertenecen''._

**HOLAAAA, ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO CAP. ESTUVO LARGO, ESPERO LES GUSTE, QUE PIENSAN, TAL VEZ SASUKE SEA UN VAMPIRO, TAL VEZ NO, HMMMPH YA VEREMOS.**

**Xoxo. Andrea**


	4. Sasuke

Los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

''_Tus sueños y tu sangre me pertenecen''._

**Capítulo 3**

Sakura se levantó agitada y con el pulso totalmente irregular, el pecho le subía y bajaba rápidamente, el sudor corría a través de todo su cuerpo.

''_Tus sueños y tu sangre me pertenecen_''. Llevó sus manos temblorosas hasta su pecho en donde ella sostenía aquella rosa en sus sueños, sus latidos eran rápidos y salvajes.

-Qué me está pasando?, qué eres Sasuke Uchiha.-susurró para ella misma mientras una lágrima caía perezosamente por su mejilla.

-¡Buenos días Sakura!.- Naruto estaba muy enérgico y alegre como siempre, totalmente contrario a Sakura en ese momento.

-Buenos días Naruto.-inquirió la chica con apenas un hilito de voz.

-¿Estás bien Sakura?, en realidad me preocupa mucho tu estado en estos últimos días, ¿qué te pasa?.-dijo el muchacho muy preocupado por el semblante de su amiga.

-Oh, es que solo no he dormido bien, pero ya se me pasará, tranquilo, no quiero que te preocupes por mí, vamos ya al instituto, que es tarde.- puso su mejor sonrisa fingida y fueron camino al instituto.

El día en el instituto fué ''normal'' aunque Sakura siempre sentía esa presencia oscura y atrayente que emitía Sasuke y no evitó ruborizarse al recordar su sueño y como él la besaba. Pero ella estaba dispuesta a hacer algo para acabar con sus preocupaciones, si, y eso era siguiendo a Sasuke luego de que acaben las clases.

La campanilla indicaba el fín del día escolar, todos se retiraban apresuradamente, Sakura se tomó su tiempo y le informó a Naruto que quedaría a hacer unas cosas y que él fuera sin ella.

Vió al muchacho de cabellera azabache retirarse y fue sigilosamente tras el. Es raro que se fuera caminando siendo que es de una familia adinerada pensó ella. Estuvo siguiéndolo por media hora, el sol se ponía y para ser una tarde otoñal, el frío se metía en sus poros. Vió que Sasuke entró a un lugar y fué apretando el paso hasta ese lugar.

Ella sintió como el vello se le erizaba y ya el sabor familiar de la bilis subiendo a su garganta se hacía presente.

_Un cementerio._

Con las piernas temblorosas entró y siguió el camino de Sasuke hasta que lo vió detenerse frente a un conjunto de lápidas, Sakura se escondió tras unos arbustos cercanos observando como el chico sacaba algo de su bolsillo y lo ponía frente a una de las lápidas.

_Una rosa._

El se retiró de lugar desapareciendo ya en la oscuridad de la noche que empezaba . Sakura salió de su escondite con mucha cautela y fue hasta el lugar donde el chico estaba anteriormente. Eran dos lápidas unidas, al parecer eran de dos amantes, pero eso no importó cuando Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrerle cada parte de su ser al leer que en esas lápidas reposaban unas palabras que parecían burlarse de ella.

_Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno y en la lápida de Sakura descansaba la rosa._

Ella sintió náuseas, sus piernas flaquearon haciendo que cayera de rodillas frente a aquella escena horripilante.

-Veo que mi pequeña flor me ha seguido, ¿te ha gustado la rosa que te dejé?.- era una voz misteriosa como una melodía hecha para la noche y para más horror de Sakura, esa voz pertenecía a una persona si es que en realidad lo era.

Sasuke.

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, LO SIENTO TANTO TANTO POR NO SUBIR ANTES, ES QUE NO TENÍA TIEMPO, PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, LAS AMO CHICAS.**

**Xoxo. Andrea.**


	5. Promesa

Los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Capítulo 4**

Abriendo perezosamente los ojos misteriosamente adoloridos, Sakura se repuso lentamente llevándose una mano a la cabeza, la cual le martillaba sin cesar. De pronto un remolino de sucesos previos golpearon su mente.

''_Sasuke_'', ''_cementerio'', ''lápidas'',''rosas'' ._

Repentinamente se sientió más débil de lo que se encontraba, pero al observar el lugar en donde se encontraba, sintió que volvería a perder la conciencia. Era un lugar totalmente extraño para ella, habían grandes árboles de tallo fino que se alzaban hasta varios metros de altura ondulándose a medida que iban ascendiendo, además de que el cielo se había nublado como cada tarde otoñal anunciando al próximo invierno, una capa de neblina cubría el paisaje haciendo que todo sea más raro y espeluznante para la pelirrosa, quién divisó a lo lejos unas lápidas, lo que significaba que aún estaba en el cementerio.

Hojas secas crujían bajo las pisadas que se acercaban a la chica, Sakura sintió una oleada de escalofríos y estos no eran precisamente por el frío que se acrecentaba a medida que la noche iba cayendo.

-Asi que, al fín despiertas.- Anunció una voz que Sakura ya conocía y reconocería en cualquier lugar, pues ninguna otra voz transmitía tanto misterio pero a la vez era masculina, sus palabras rozaban como el toque de una pluma y eso la ponía más nerviosa.

Sasuke se acercó más a una temerosa pelirrosa, notando su nerviosismo, éste esbozó una media sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres en realidad?.- Sakura articuló dificultosamente, como si las palabras intentaran no salir de su boca.

-¿Quién soy?.- Sasuke respondió lentamente.-Yo soy simplemente un alma errante que aún sigue atada a este

mundo, sólo por una razón….

**_TÚ_**

_-**¿YO?**_.- Sakura sintió que todo su cuerpo era clavado con pequeñas dagas de hielo, luchó por que las palabras salgan de su boca.-¿Por qué yo?, ¿Por qué mi nombre estaba en aquella lápida?, ¿POR QUÉ?.-Sintió desfallecer.

El pelinegro simplemente rió ante el miedo en las preguntas de la chica, y tomando un respiro se acercó más a ella, pero esta retrocedió chocando con un árbol cercano.

-No temas, yo no te haré daño, _nunca_ te haría daño.- Ella notó un rastro de vaga melancolía en su voz, y eso la hizo sonrojar violentamente, agradeciendo que el lugar estaba oscuro así el no podría notar esa reacción suya.

El le extendió una mano, ella dudosa aceptó, sintiendo por primera vez su tacto que a pesar del frío este era cálido y suave enviando pequeños cosquilleos a todo su cuerpo, volvió a sonrojarse.

Sasuke la guió hasta un árbol que había caído, ofreciéndole asiento en este, ella se sentó y él también pero en ningún momento, él se desprendió de la mano de la chica.

-Sabes, la oscuridad es una buena amiga, porque en ella me siento libre de pensar, siento lo que es la libertad.- Cerró los ojos, Sakura pudo notar que la luna se abría paso entre las nubes y esta alumbraba todo incluyendo a Sasuke, su fino perfil, sus labios que emitían palabras suaves y misteriosas, sus largas pestañas rozando sus pálidos pómulos, su cabello negro dejando algunos mechones caer perezosamente sobre su frente, era un contraste de blanco y negro, la palidez de su suave piel y lo oscuro de su cabello y la noche, olía a rosas viejas y a rocío nocturno, aquello la atormentaba, sintió unas terribles ganas de tocar su cabello, delinear la comisura de sus labios, sentir la suavidad de su piel.

-Sakura, yo estoy aquí, porque lo que yo siento por ti fué y va más allá de la muerte.

_Muerte._

-¿A qué te refieres?.- Inquirió Sakura, sintiendo una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo.

-Me refiero a que ambos estamos muertos, mi querida. Verás, hace 80 años atrás, en este mismo lugar, tú y yo nos conocimos, te veías tan hermosa como ahora, siempre nos encontrábamos aquí, pero llegó un día en que dejaste de venir, y luego ese día se volvió semana y luego pasó un mes.-Tomó un respiro y siguió.- Un día de invierno estaba yo recorriendo por aquí, había recogido una rosa roja como la sangre por el camino, y luego te ví a ti, tan pálida, tan débil, corrí a abrazarte y te sentí tan frágil que temí que te quebraras en mis brazos, me contaste entre lágrimas que tenías una enfermedad terminal grave y que no te quedaba mucho tiempo con vida, en esos momentos sentí que mi mundo caía en pedazos y me permití llorar, llorar por ti, me dijiste que no lo haga, tomaste la rosa de mis manos y me dijiste que hagamos algo….

Unir nuestra sangre en aquella rosa, así ambos estaríamos destinados a encontrarnos en otra vida, pero con una condición impuesta por mí… sólo uno de nosotros estaría atado a este mundo esperando a que aquello suceda, el otro sería libre de vivir, tu te habías ofrecido a ser esa persona atada a este mundo, pero no dejé que eso pasara porque sabía que no soportarías esto, así que luego tu moriste, mi vida perdió todo su poco sentido y no tuve opción más cobarde que el suicidio, y luego volví a nacer con esperanzas de encontrarte de nuevo, hasta que pude entrar en tus sueños y acercarme más a ti..

Sakura estaba en shock, por un momento olvidó incluso como respirar, cualquier persona que escuchara una historia así diría que es una cosa sacada de un manicomio, pero para su máxima sorpresa ella le creía.

-Pero ambos, eh, tu y yo, bueno yo del pasado, estaban enamorados, yo este, eh, no lo estoy, nunca lo estuve en esta vida.- Sakura notó como el sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

Sasuke en cambio totalmente tranquilo le dio una media sonrisa atrayente.

-Oh mi pequeña flor, no morí y volví a vivir solo para aceptar eso. Moveré cielo e infierno para hacer que me ames de la forma en que yo lo hago por ti.- Acercándose a Sakura notó como ella se tensaba, el rozó con sus labios el cuello de ella, sintiendo como ella se estremecía, ascendió hasta uno de sus oídos, susurrándole:

-_Te lo juro._

**HOLAAAAAA, TANTO TIEMPO *3 meses creo* pasaron demasiadas cosas, empecé el colegio no tuve tiempo de escribir nada, luego falleció mi papá y fue todo demasiado para mí, sentí mi mundo desmoronarse, pero aquí estoy (:.**

**En fín este cap. Es larguito para que lo disfruten, prometo que subiré lo más seguido que pueda….**

**LAS/OS quierooooooooooo xoxo. Andrea.**


	6. Melodías de sangre

Los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Capítulo 5**

El viento otoñal de noviembre rozó suavemente el rostro de Sakura, casi pudo sentir aquella voz a través de la brisa

-_Te lo juro._

Habían pasado 3 días desde todos esos sucesos, enterarse de que ella vivió en otra vida pasada, al principio le parecía la más grande locura, pero la voz, la convicción de Sasuke hizo que no dudara, y eso le atemorizaba.

Sasuke en esos 3 días no se había presentado a clases. La pelirrosa se preparaba para un nuevo día escolar y como siempre Naruto la esperaba en el porche delantero, él le había preguntado seguidamente sobre su raro comportamiento pero ella cambiaba de tema rápidamente ya que no sabía y no quería contarle lo que le ocurría a nadie, tal vez la gente pensara que estaba loca o la mandaría a un psiquiátra y eso era lo último que deseaba en su atormentada vida.

-Sakura, buenos días.- Naruto la saludó con una sonrisa que hizo que la chica también sonriera.

-Buenos días, Naruto.- Respondió ella.

Al llegar al instituto, Naruto se despidió de ella apresurado pues tenía una materia importante que atender, Sakura por el contrario se tomó su tiempo pues su primera clase era música y arte, dejando sus cosas en el casillero fue hasta la sala. Esta aparentemente estaba vacía, pero se percató que alguien estaba ejecutando un instrumento ahí dentro

Sasuke.

Se encontraba sentado en un taburete y sus largos y finos dedos se movían a través de las teclas del piano del salón reproduciendo la melodía más bella que un ser humano podría escuchar. El pelinegro no notó su presencia pues tenía los ojos cerrados, así que ella pudo contemplarlo, tan sereno, sus largas pestañas, la curva de sus labios, su cabello azabache con pequeños reflejos azules a la luz del sol matinal, y sus habilidosas manos y dedos que se movían como pequeñas aves en una sincronía armónica.

Repentinamente ya no se encontraba en aquel salón, sino en un lugar lleno árboles altos y torcidos, un lugar terriblemente familiar a ella.

El cementerio

La melodía aún se repodrucía, pero aún así pudo divisar a Sasuke sentando sobre un tronco caído, mirándola con esos pozos negros infinitos, ella se sintió débil y el tomando ventaja de eso se acercó rápidamente a ella.

-Cierra tus ojos y deja que esta melodía te llene.- Dijo el acercándose peligrosamente a ella

Incapaz de moverse, Sakura sintió el aliento del chico recorriendo su cuello, haciendo que todo su interior se alborote.

-Esta melodía la compuse para ti, mi flor.- Susurró el para luego pasar su lengua por el fino y blanco cuello de ella. Ella soltó un pequeño gemido, totalmente sonrojada cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió ya no se encontraba en aquel lugar, había vuelto al salón, pero la música había parado y Sasuke se encontraba frente a ella con una media sonrisa burlona.

-¿A qué se debe el sonrojo? ¿acaso fantaseas en secreto conmigo?.- Soltó el en tono burlón para molestia y aumento del sonrojo de ella.

-Aléjate de mí, ¿quieres?.- Soltó ella con rabia y vergüenza.

Dándose vuelta para salir del salón, el la sostuvo del brazo y la giró contra el.

-Suéltame o gritaré.- Sakura se sintió asustada..

El la tomó por ambos lados de la cara con sus largos dedos blancos y la acercó más a él.

-Grita todo lo que quieras, pero nunca me pidas que me aleje de ti, grita, pégame, insúltame, ódiame, pero no me alejes de ti, no de nuevo.- Había mucho dolor y melancolía en su voz, haciendo que el corazón de ella diera un vuelco, tuvo ganas de abrazarlo.

Conciente de sus fríos dedos en sus mejillas y de la cercanía de ambos, la rabia y enojo desaparecieron, dando lugar a un sentimiento de anhelo, un anhelo escondido.

-L-lo siento.- Dijo con un hilito de voz, alzando su mirada jade hacia él totalmente sonrojada, lo cual derrumbó todas las barreras y voluntad del chico.

Cerrando la distancia, Sasuke rozó sus labios contra los de ella, sintiendo su dulce sabor. Ella se quedó inmóvil pero al sentir ese sabor a rosas y miel de los labios de él, hicieron que pudiera corresponderle, los labios del chico eran tan suaves y finos contra los suyos como un delicado roce de plumas, el olor de su embriagante perfume no ayudaba nada a la pelirrosa que poco a poco se fue perdiendo más y más en ese momento.

Sasuke abrió paso a su lengua en la boca de ella, haciendo que esta suelte un gemido ahogado, alzando ella sus brazos hasta la cabellera de él, enredando sus dedos en ella. El chico la tomó y la alzó hasta la cubierta del piano, la besaba con tanta pasión y ternura a la vez que era tan deliciosamente sofocante para Sakura, los fríos dedos de él recorriendo sus muslos enviaban descargas a todo el cuerpo de la pelirrosa.

-Sabes que soy tuyo, que con una sola palabra tuya podría repararme o romperme, _yo no conozco la libertad, mi libertad eres tú_.- Dijo entrecortadamente el azabache mirando fijamente a la chica para luego besar su cuello y finalmente volver hasta sus labios.

La chica cerró fuertemente los ojos dejándose llevar, pero repentinamente dejó de sentir los labios del chico sobre ella y abriendo los ojos miró alrededor y no había nadie.

Estaba completamente sola.

¿Se lo había imaginado todo? ¿Realmente se estaba volviendo loca?.Presa de miedo miró el salón vacío y pudo divisar que en la cubierta del piano había una rosa roja oscura, al ir a recogerla vió como esta desprendía un líquido espeso del mismo color.

Sangre.

Unas palabras revoloteaban en su mente en aquel momento

_Yo no conozco la libertad, mi libertad eres tú._

Sakura murmuró por lo bajo

-¿Realmente fuiste sólo un simple humano, Uchiha Sasuke?.

**HOLAAAAAAA, aquí va el nuevo cap, no me gustó tanto idk, es que tengo mucha presión ahora, empezaron mis exámenes y necesito concentrarme en eso, así que no se preocupen si no actualizo muy seguido :'3, gracias por sus reviews en serio son lo mejor. Xoxo Andrea.**


End file.
